Low-cost, point-of-care (POC) diagnostics are an invaluable resource for screening, diagnoses, and treatment for a range of diseases. POC is useful as it allows immediate results, and allows frequent measurements, as it is low cost. POC exist for several important molecule groups: small molecules (colorimetric reactions), nucleic acids (nucleic acid amplification tests, NAATs), and full proteins (lateral flow sandwich immunoassays, e.g., pregnancy tests). However, there is currently a technology gap in POC diagnostics for peptides, which are useful biomarkers in serum and urine for a range of diseases. Sandwich Immunoassays, for example, cannot simultaneously bind a peptide with two antibodies, and are therefore not useful. Instead, peptide tests rely on hospital laboratories with long wait times (hours to days) and are typically more expensive.